


Hey Jealousy

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Robb is dating Sansa, Robb is jealous of Jon, Robb is not Sansa's brother, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt on tumblr in which Robb is jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

Robb didn’t like to think he was a jealous sort of guy. He liked to think he was pretty easy-going, even if his girlfriend, Sansa, would tell him otherwise. 

“It’s not that you’re not easy-going,” she told him once. “But you’re also kind of not easy-going at the same time.”

“Oh good, and here I was worried you were going go to be vague about it,” he’d replied with a roll of his eyes. 

After that, Robb tried to just let things go. He tried to not stress if there wasn’t a plan. If he and Sansa made plans to go to the beach for the day, for instance, he liked to know what time they were to leave for the beach, and what time they were to return home. What happened in between was completely up to them, but he wasn’t big on wasting time. If they said they were going to the beach, then he needed to know when. 

Sansa was a bit looser. Sometimes she’d text him after she’d just woken up and tell him she was in the mood to go to the beach or go hiking. Robb would try his best to roll with it, but when he hadn’t planned on doing either of those things, he felt thrown off. Going to the beach meant taking the time to prepare. So did hiking. She couldn’t tell him at ten she wanted to go to the beach when they should have already been there by ten. 

But then Sansa was so easy-going, when he told her this she would roll with it and leave him to come up with a plan for them. Why couldn’t he just roll with it? he often wondered. And then he’d feel like a shit boyfriend for not being able to even though Sansa was never married to any plan. Not like he was. 

Gods love her for loving him as she did. Oftentimes he felt she deserved so much better than him. 

When Jon Snow transferred to Winterfell High, it was Sansa that was in charge of showing him around. She was asked to do those sorts of things in the event of new students because not only was she the most popular girl in school, but she was the one with the biggest heart too. 

When Sansa introduced Robb to Jon at lunch, Robb didn’t miss the almost reverent way Jon looked at her. He knew that look well. It was the look he was sure he often wore when he looked at Sansa. Robb attempted to reason with himself – Jon was new and Sansa had taken him under her wing. No doubt Jon had met plenty of people on his first day and had learned the rundown on all the teachers too. Being new, Jon was just looking at her as his new friend, his savior in a sea of new faces. 

Besides, Sansa had probably already told Jon that Robb was her boyfriend. Jon knew the score. 

And as it turned out, Robb liked Jon. He was a good guy, rather shy and quiet, but he was acclimating well. Sansa not only showed him around school, but around the town – Robb went along of course. Sansa had taken Jon firmly under her wing and Robb was along for the ride…

…whether he wanted to be or not. 

He didn’t say anything when two weeks went by and he barely had any time alone with Sansa. He didn’t say anything when Jon and Sansa talked for hours about Lord Byron, Percy Shelley and John Keats. Robb wasn’t much into poetry or British Lit, but apparently Jon was. He didn’t even say anything when they spoke at length about old movies featuring Gene Kelly and Audrey Hepburn. So they had a few things in common, so what? It wasn’t like Robb ever stopped her from talking about the things she enjoyed. Plus, wasn’t it good that they had separate interests?

He didn’t even say anything when she invited Jon to the beach with them on Saturday. He’d been looking forward to having some time alone with his girl, but again, he liked Jon and he was learning to roll with it. 

He rolled with it when Sansa spent half the ride practically in the backseat with Jon even though she was sitting in front with him. 

He rolled with it when Sansa teased Robb about having to pick the spot under the tree in the parking lot and Jon laughed with her. 

He rolled with it when Jon and Sansa trekked down to the water without waiting for him while he went to the bathroom. 

But when he saw Sansa hugging Jon after he’d gone to get her an ice cream, Robb lost it. 

He dropped Sansa’s cone in the sand and stormed over to them. “Get. Your hands. OFF my girl,” Robb growled.

Jon let go of Sansa and looked at Robb with wide-eyes. Sansa jumped in front of Jon and grabbed Robb’s hand. “Let’s go talk, huh?” she said and pulled him with her before he could say a word. 

Sansa led him over an embankment over to the other side of the beach where it was private. “Hey, what’s going on with you?” she asked. 

He pointed at her. “You’re my girl, Sansa. I might not be as easy-going as Jon, and you might have more in common with him than me, but I love you and I’m not giving you up.”

Sansa gaped at him, her red hair streaming behind her in the wind. “Robb—”

“I have played nice all week,” Robb continued. “I listened to you talk about fucking Byron and Singin’ in the Rain. I put up with you two laughing together having a grand ol’ time when it didn’t seem to matter if I was there or not, but I’m not doing it anymore. I don’t want to be that jealous guy, but you’re my girl and—”

She cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth. “Robb, honey, I’m not leaving you to be with Jon.”

He stared at her in question. 

“If I’ve been extra attentive of Jon this week it’s only because his mother just signed the divorce papers and his parents are now officially split. And now his father has gone from being just an hour away from him to across the country practically. Between moving and his parents…he’s just been pretty under the weather. I’ve been trying to cheer him up.”

“You still love me?” he asked, but it was against her hand so it sounded like “Yousllofme?”

“Say again,” Sansa said with a laugh and moved her hand off his mouth. 

“You still love me?” he asked. 

Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. “Oh, honey. I will always love you.”

Robb grinned and kissed her hard. He still felt the need to stake his claim on his girl. She didn’t protest when he kissed her until they were both panting. She didn’t even protest when they returned to their spot on the beach and he kept Sansa close to his side as he apologized to Jon. She did protest a little when he picked her up and carried her down to the water and dropped her in though. But then she pulled him down with her and everything was right again.


End file.
